


Close to You

by Nonprofessionalwriter12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonprofessionalwriter12/pseuds/Nonprofessionalwriter12
Summary: Set after Endgame.Bucky signs a contract to officially join the avengers, he meets a new member trained by Black Widow. They fall in love and find ways to open up to each other.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Endgame so there might be some spoilers  
> I'll try to post every week not sure on days just yet.  
> Chapters will get longer as I go  
> Thanks for reading. Leave comments on anyway to improve the story!

Bucky has only been to the new avenger building twice before someone handed him a contract.  
“It’s a new thing I’m trying” he looked up to see pepper Potts. She started dealing the the financial and partial board of the avengers, though Fury was still in charge, he had to communicate with her. Where the money was being spent and who was an ‘avenger’ “I always told Tony that there should be a contract, so they would stop fighting each other and focus on the actual bad guys”  
Bucky looked back down at the contract in his hands, he remembered what it was like to be thought of as an ‘actual bad guy’ “I didn’t mean you were a bad guy.” Pepper sated “that’s why the contracts, I agreed with Steve, Wanda wasn’t on their side at first, Nat was an assassin and it wasn’t on her, and it’s not on you. Anyway think it over”  
Bucky nodded and headed for the door, as he opened it he saw a short about 5” woman with beautiful green eyes about to knock  
“Oh, I’m so sorry” she backed away from the door frame “I had an appointment with pepper at this time I didn’t know she was busy” she pushed her black hair out of her face  
“Don’t worry I was just leaving” smiled politely  
“Amelia right on time” pepper smiled and motioned for her to come in “ I’ve got the contracts all printed, I’m sure you’re ready to sign, Bucky here is gonna think it over”  
Amelia was already leaned over the desk signing “What’s there to think about?” She chuckled to herself  
“Well” Bucky turned around “it’s not exactly in my wiring to trust or side with people who’ve tried to kill me”  
“I get it” she threw her hands up indicating she wasn’t after him “I just trained with Nat and thought this was best to honor her, I know you knew Steve so I thought you’d jump at it”  
“I’m defensive, I’m sorry” Bucky gave another polite smile “pepper I’ll try to get this to you by the end of the day” with that he left  
Amelia turned to pepper “did I make that weird?”  
“No” pepper laughed “Bucky just feels a little uncomfortable given his history with tony”  
“Oh, I hope he joins” Amelia took a seat  
“Yeah, he doesn’t have much of anyone besides Sam since Steve is gone” pepper sat across from her. “Ready for all the benefits from your contract?”  
Amelia nodded and sat forward  
“We’ll provide an apartment in a complex about 10 minutes from her, so we can always have you close by, not to mention the obvious health care we’ll provide that will cover everything” pepper carefully explained  
“Sounds awesome, when do I move?” Amelia smiled  
“We’ll hire movers to get to settled tomorrow and after you’re all in you come in to train” pepper looked over to her computer alerting her, it was Bucky’s signed contract “and you already have a neighbor”  
“Bucky signed?” Amelia looked at the holographic documents “awesome I’d feel so worried about being alone, but they way who else is going to get a contract?”  
“All the rest are the same, and have family they want to stay by, Wanda and Sam will be there though”  
“So cool” Amelia stood up “thanks so much for things of me, I know Nat had a lot of people she trained”  
“None she spoke of as highly as you” pepper smiled  
And with that Amelia headed out.

•• •• •• •• •• •• 

The next day was move in day. It felt weird for Bucky, the place was nice and high tech. He was across the hall from Amelia, who was moving in at the same time.  
“Oh look hall buddies!” She held up her hand  
Bucky lightly tapped her hand, giving the weakest high-five in his life, and he’s been alive for way too long.  
“I thought you were a super soldier” she laughed “that was weak”  
“Well it’s that or break your arm” he shifted, watching the movers taking stuff into the apartments, it was uncomfortable for him to have people handling his stuff, he knew he had trust issues, it wasn’t on his list of things he needed to correct.  
“Joke” she stared at him “I was joking”  
“Sorry, I just get weird with people handling my stuff” he shrugged, not realizing how honest He was being, made him more uncomfortable, but something about her was easy talk to  
“I know it’s weird” she leaned closer to him  
Bucky took this time to study her face. She had light freckles on the bridge of her nose. She smelled sweet like vanilla bean ice cream. Which suddenly made him aware he probably smells sweaty, but if he did she didn’t seem to be bothered by it.  
“Hey, I have to train today, would you like to join?” She leaned away from him  
“Sure” he smiled, it was a while since he trained with someone that wasn’t Sam.  
“I think I should be all finished here in about an hour, we could head there together” she headed into her apartment.  
And Bucky into his.


	2. Clumsy Avenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time for Amelia and Bucky, slight fluff other chapters will have more in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to go for a longer chapter, I don't know though. Hopefully this ones good. Next few ones will have more fluff

Bucky was on time. In the hallway after an hour he waited about five minutes before heading back into his apartment and twenty minutes after that he got a know on the door.  
“Oh I’m so sorry, I took a shower after they finished up” she stepped away from his door. She had short black spanx on, a black spaghetti strap tank top and sneakers. Bucky glanced down at his outfit, black sweat pants and a black tank top

“It’s fine, i took a nap” he lied “let me grab a jacket and we can head over”   
“A jacket?” She stepped into his apartment “it’s hot”  
He slid the jacket on “I don’t get hot” he lied again, truth is he hated his arm being shown, the looks he got, and some people know him as a killer.   
Amelia glances around his apartment, it was pretty empty. A small couch, and a tv in the living room.   
“Ready?” Bucky stood next to the open door.  
She smiled and they headed out.   
It was a quite 15 minute walk, the occasional small talk.   
“It must’ve been an easy move for you?” She asked as they reached the building   
“Oh, yeah” he opened the door for them “I haven’t gotten around to getting anything that’s not essential”  
“You should get a decorator, they love doing stuff for avengers” she called for the elevator  
“Gym” Bucky told the elevator as soon as the stepped on “I don’t know about that, I don’t like people in my space”  
The elevator stopped and the doors opened, Amelia didn’t move   
“I’m so sorry, I came in today and didn’t even ask and we talked about that!” She slapped her forehead  
Bucky stepped off and laughed “I didn’t mean that”  
She looked really relieved to hear that, she joined him in the gym.   
They had set up sparring bots for each avenger, considering the ‘no fighting contract’ they wanted to be clear no bad blood between them.   
Bucky shook off his jacket and set up his boy, oAmelia wrapped her hands for protection and set hers up next to his.   
Bucky trained as he normally did, he felt his eyes sneaking glances over at Amelia as she took her not down repeatedly.   
Amelia could feel his eyes on her at times making her want to work even harder, and she tried to sneak glances at him as he fought gracefully against his bot.  
“What name do you think I should use?” She asked as she slammed the bot once again  
“Name?” He punched the bot knocking it over “I thought your name was Amelia”  
She laughed. Loudly, but he didn’t mind, it made him smile though he was confused.  
“Like a nickname” she moved out of the striking zone of her bot causing it to miss “Nat was black widow, Steve Captain America. Tony iron man, Sam falcon, Bucky Winter-“  
She clamped her mouth shut “I didn't mean to say that '' she backed up, not paying any attention to her bot letting it hit her in the head causing her to fall over.  
“Are you okay?” He knocked his down, came over and knocked hers down too   
She reached up and touched the area, it was a small cut bleeding a lot. “Yeah, I’m clumsy”  
“Awesome trait for an avenger” he lead her over to a bench  
She laughed again, a sound that was slowly becoming his favorite.  
“I know, but it helps with undercover”  
“How’s that true” Bucky held gauze to the cut   
“I don’t know, Nat told me it to make me feel better”  
“Well you’ll have me to help in really fights”  
“I’ll have everyone”  
“We’ll be a secret team, looking out for each other, or me making sure you’re not falling over” this time he laughed.  
“Sounds good” she giggled with him.   
He moved the gauze from her and placed a bandage over it. “Call it a night?” Bucky offered his metal arm for help up, she grabbed it with no hesitation, no gross face or anything   
Amelia saw his arm out, no thought of if it was the metal one or not until she felt the cold metal of his hand, she couldn’t understand why someone who looked like him would be insecure about anything.  
They quickly let go of each other and headed for the elevator. “Do you have dinner plans?” She asked  
“I’m meeting Sam at a bar, he’s gonna try to get me out at least once a month”  
She smiled at the thought of him awkwardly on a bar “that’s nice of him”  
“Steve said i came with the shield, Sam feels responsible for me”  
She laughed   
“What about you, plans?”  
“No, but there’s a new movie on Netflix I wanna see. So I think it’s just me, Mexican takeout and my cat tonight”  
“You have a cat?”  
“Oh yeah, his name is pudding!”  
Bucky smiled to himself at the thought of her cuddling up to a cat, then realized what he was thinking of.  
“If the bar sucks I’m always right next door”   
With that they went separate ways.

The bar with Sam was fine, equal amount of men to women ratio, quality beer, and a dark booth for Bucky to sit in.  
Sam was going on and on about something Bucky couldn’t keep his mind exactly whatever it was he was saying  
“ I met a girl” Bucky interrupted  
“Oh really now?” Sam sat his beer down, clearly interested   
“Well I think you know her, Amelia”  
“Amelia, she’s an avenger now, I know her” Sam sipped his beer again “you’re into her?”  
“Not into her” Bucky sipped his “well yeah I’m into her”  
Sam laughed “I don’t know how Fury will feel but go for it man”  
Bucky shifted and quietly muttered “I don’t know how”  
“You don’t know ho-“ Sam finally got what he said “I thought you were a ladies man”  
“Yeah before I was frozen?” Bucky got defensive “kinda hard to flirt when you’ve been frozen, brainwashed, an assassin, then in Wakanda with no arm, not to mention gone for five years”  
“Okay, okay” Sam put his hands up “I’m not fighting you here”  
“I know, I’m sorry” Bucky held his head down   
“Listen, I know Steve was your go to, but I’m here now.”  
“Thanks robo wings”  
Sam and Bucky laughed. 

Amelia sat around waiting for her take out to arrive scrolling through the movies just lazing around in an oversized black tee shirt and pink shorts, hair in a low ponytail and glasses on. she lied to Bucky when she said she had something to watch. Pudding stayed in her lap while she watched back to the future, she watched the second one as she ate.   
“Mommy met a boy pudding” she laid on the couch pudding on her belly   
“More like a teammate but you know, he’s cute, but a teammate”  
She jumped at the knock on her door, she wasn’t used to living alone just yet. She lived with her sister then Thanos happened. Amelia's sister had a heart condition and was in the hospital, finally about to have surgery, when it all happened. Most of the hospital staff gone, sister in cardiac arrest, Amelia lost the last bit of her family that day.   
She was shocked when she opened the door and saw Bucky opening the door to his apartment   
“Hey” she smiles at him “did you see who knocked?”  
Bucky's breath hitched when he first looked at her “yeah, I knocked but I didn’t wanna bother you”  
“Oh gosh” she laughed, walking toward him in the hall “I figure the bar was a bust?”   
“Eh” Bucky turned to face her “It was okay but I can only deal with crowds for so long”  
“When you’re not saving them from some kind of disaster?”  
“Exactly” they laughed together  
“Well do you wanna come in and have a beer?” Amelia nodded towards her door  
“Um, sure” Bucky smiled “only for a bit, got a meeting with pepper early in the morning”  
“Oh I do too!” Amelia closed the door behind them “do you think it’s for the same thing?”  
Amelia handed him a beer, drinking wasn’t his favorite thing considering he couldn’t get drunk, he did it more as a social thing to feel more normal.  
“Possibly, could be your first mission”  
“Oh don’t get my hopes up”  
They sat next to each other on the couch, pudding rubbing against Bucky’s leg   
“You’re not allergic, are you, or can super soldiers be allergic to anything?”  
“Well I wasn’t allergic before and wasn’t allergic after”  
“Sorry” Amelia turned to him “I shouldn’t have said that”  
“No Shuri fixed me” Bucky laughed “I’m all good up there now, just learning to live normally now”  
“Well as normal as an avenger can”   
They had some small talk back and forth, nothing deep until they talked about the snap  
“Well, I didn’t disappear mostly everyone in my sisters hospital did”  
“Why was she in the hospital?”  
“She had a heart condition, was there to finally get a transplant. All the transplant doctors, gone,her specialist, gone. I threw myself into training everyday after that.” Amelia patted pudding avoiding Bucky’s eye contact  
“Training everyday for five years?” Bucky shook his head “I’m sorry for your loss, thanos really took a lot from people”  
“I wish I could’ve helped when they all went back to get the stones, they didn’t want rookies going and messing things up though”  
They both found a way to laugh about the situation, Bucky eventually found himself yawning passing it on to Amelia.  
“I should head over to bed” Bucky stood up   
“Yeah, early morning and all that” Amelia laughed and opened the door “thanks for hanging with me Bucky”  
They share a quick hug. Amelia's arms around Bucky’s waist, Bucky had one arm around her neck keeping his metal one at bay. For a fast hug it was enough for Bucky to know she smelled like vanilla bean ice cream and beer, and for Amelia to take in his natural scent of sweat and pine and felt his muscles against her.   
“See you tomorrow morning Bucky”  
“Night Amelia”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and stopping in, it means so much to me. Please leave any comments on how I can improve the story.


	3. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Amelia get a mission that means everything for Bucky but a lot of pressure for Amelia.   
> Slight fluff but others will have more in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to post chapters 3 and 4 right after each other since I missed last weeks posting. Thank you for stopping in and reading any comments or love is greatly appreciated.

The next morning Amelia woke early for the meeting with Pepper. She was tempted to knock on Bucky’s door when she was leaving but held herself back. She hated feeling like she was a burden to people she liked. She liked Bucky, genuinely liked him. He was nothing of the rumors that surrounded him before. He was gentle, funny and kind, he deeply just wanted to move past his past and live his life. He Didn’t get so annoyed with her like everyone else did. Her closest ones on the team were Scott and Peter Parker, and even Peter could get annoyed with her. The mandatory team therapist says she’s got attachment issues since losing her family, but she felt she was just trusting of her team. Scott saw her as a second daughter even showed her some of his close up magic tricks, figured if there was a situation she couldn’t punch herself through it would be a distraction until help came. Bucky took her dumb questions and clumsiness and never thought of her as so dumb girl with a tragic past Natasha felt sorry for. 

As she walked up to Peppers office she could see Bucky, Wanda and Pepper all in there already   
“Oh I’m not late am I?” Amelia asked looking at her watch, taking a seat away from Bucky.  
“No I just got here” Wanda smiled at her.  
They all sat around the table waiting for pepper to start whatever she called them all there for  
“We have a lead on Zemo” Pepper looked at Bucky.   
He sat up straighter in his chair. If there was anyone he wanted to get it was Zemo.   
“There’s a doctor throwing a party in Austria, he’s got connections to Zemo, Wanda and Bucky will distract the host, Amelia you’ll sneak find his computer put it all in a flash drive and bring it back”

Amelia felt so much pressure on her chest, but she smiled and took the flash drive Pepper was holding out to her   
“You leave in two days, train as much as you can, Bucky Wanda we have outfits ready for you. Amelia we have a suit for you finally”  
Bucky and Wanda both got packets with the information of the party, and hosts then they all headed for the training room.   
Bucky knew he needed to talk to Amelia, he promised they would be a secret team, he also wanted to know where her confidence level was at.  
They all trained as hard as they could, Amelia finishing with no injuries.  
“Hey” Bucky stopped her before she could leave “how are you feeling about the mission?”  
“I’m excited” Amelia beamed at him “I’ve trained for a while now, I’ve got a trusted team. I’m ready Bucky”  
“Well you know we’re still a secret team and if you need any help we should get a safe word”

Many other ideas came into Amelia's head on him she would use a safe word with Bucky but she just decided to agree “what could we use?”  
“Something organic possibly, so whenever you’re using it it’s not obvious it’s a safe word”  
“Water? It’ll be like I’m asking for some but really I’m calling you” Amelia sat on the bench, Bucky sitting next to her, some distance between them, just their knees slightly touching it was enough for her heart to flutter.  
“Sounds good” Bucky laughed, he noticed the light touching of their knees, his eyes lingering on her bare knee slowly glazing up to her thigh, then forcing them away.   
He didn’t know why he felt a magnetic pull to her, like he had to look out for her, like when he saw her training he’d do anything to be the bot against her just so he’d have a reason to touch her. But he felt so scared of feeling this way. Bucky liked being alone, sometimes he was scared of himself, he knew he had night terrors about his past, he hoped getting rid of Zemo was the last he’d have of that old life. 

“Bucky” Amelia put a hand on his “I've got this, I’m not a super soldier, but I’m tough, I’ve fought my whole life. I had a weak sister who got bullied, I trained with Nat, I’m gonna be okay, we’re gonna get him”  
Bucky really wanted that to calm him, but nothing would calm him when it came to catching Zemo, now he had to catch Zemo, fix his night terrors and the first girl he liked since being deprogrammed is key to get everything started.   
Amelia quickly removed her hand from his fearing she over stepped in some sort of way and stood up “I want to catch Zemo for you Buck, you deserve to have that part of that chapter closed. So don’t worry I’ll do everything in my power to make sure I won’t need water”   
Bucky smiled and watched as she left the training room, it wasn’t until she was gone that he realized what he was thinking, he liked her. He liked that dumb nickname of his nickname, he liked how she was clumsy, he like thinking they were a team of their own, he liked how she understood being alone.   
Bucky liked Amelia.


	4. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the mission Bucky worries about Amelia's well being and finds he can't work with her if all he does is worry about her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should get chapter 5 out soon next week, thank you for stopping in. Any comment or love is greatly appreciated

Bucky, Wanda and Amelia were all boarding the plane a day after the meeting with Pepper.   
Amelia was nervous, a lot of this rode on her back. And all she wanted to do was impress Bucky. She loved that he claimed they were they’re own team, but she really didn’t want to need him during missions, she didn’t want to put anything else on his conscience.   
Wanda spent some of the flight getting to know Amelia and getting a better understanding of what their angle was.  
Bucky spent time on his phone, texting Sam about his he felt weird letting a girl he liked off to fight when he was a distraction.  
Amelia spent the ride stealing glances at Bucky he’d just make some sort of eye contact with her. First she took the ignoring as she finally annoyed him, but then she thought they were at least a team he’d have to talk to her eventually. So she took charge.  
“Hey Bucky” she sat next to him “I don’t know if I made you mad at me, but could you listen when I tell you my plan?”  
Bucky was confused and at a lost for words “I- I’m not mad at you”  
“Oh” Amelia shifted “I thought you were, I’m sorry”  
Bucky smiled “I’m just texting Sam” he turned his phone toward her then quickly back at himself hoping she didn’t get to see much of the texts  
“Bucky?” Amelia turned towards him “I’m gonna do anything I have to, to get this for you, you’re my friend, like my only friend besides Scott, this means as much to you as it does me”

Bucky and Amelia had some laughs for the rest of the flight. As soon as the landed they dressed up in their outfits. Wanda has a long black dress, her long red hair in a bun at the base of her neck, Bucky look incredible, like absolute perfection, an all black tux and white bow tie. Amelia was in her official avenger outfit all black skin tight with a utility belt. Wanda headed out first, giving Bucky the perfect opportunity to talk to Amelia before this all went down.  
“Hey, listen” he grabbed her arm “as your friend I’m demanding you come back in one piece”  
She smiled, his grip was gentle but tight, made her weak at the knees “Buck” she put a hand over his “I’m gonna need more convincing than that”  
“Well, I’ll bring you over to my place and supply the beer this time”  
“I thought that was your sanctuary”  
“Well I’ll owe you, just be careful”  
“Alright buck, it’s a date”   
Bucky’s heart could’ve leapt out of his chest, is that what he asked her? A date? Was he ready?

Bucky and Wanda entered the party while Amelia went to find a way in  
“So” Wanda walked next to him “you and Amelia? It’s cute”  
Bucky coughed on his champagne “no, well kinda but no?”  
“You know what I had with Vision, don’t wait to say how you feel, with our work anything could happen.” Wanda gave him a sympathetic smile “go mingle I see the host”  
Bucky walked around for a bit, found a pretty girl who he could hold somewhat of a conversation with, it was intriguing for a bit until he heard Amelia on the ear piece.  
“I got a way in” she breathed “I’m in the air ducts now”  
Bucky smiled, he was just happy to hear her voice  
“Ya know buck” Amelia continued in his ear piece “when I come over I wanna pick the movie we watch it’s only fair, I mean I’m in an air duct for you”  
Bucky chuckled, hoping it at least went with whatever the woman was talking about, and he assumed it did as she was smiling too.   
“I found the computer” Amelia squealed “two big guards, but sure I can take them”  
She moved the vent and dropped between the two guards  
Bucky could hear grunts and punches landing, he felt so anxious, he tried so hard to just focus on the woman in front of him, he nodded at whatever she said and she laughed   
“Okay, I’m plugging the flash drive in” Amelia finally announced to them. He looked to see Wanda with the host, she pulled him close to her then in a room where she could work over his mind.   
“Shit” Amelia muttered “I’m under the desk there’s two more guards in”   
Bucky excused himself to the bathroom “what do they look like?” he asked as soon as the door closed   
“Fuck” she semi yelled, he heard more grunts and punches  
Amelia was holding her own much to her surprise. These guys were just as big as Bucky, if not bigger. She was doing well until one got her right in the nose “ow” was all she could mutter, she saw stars for a second, taster the blood before she felt it. She quickly wiped her nose but before she knew it she was thrown into the door, if she didn’t have good training she would’ve gone through it.   
“Are you okay?” She heard Bucky ask her  
“I’m good Buck” she yelled as she was thrown back over to the computer, she quickly typed as one of the men charged at her and threw her over the desk, she hit the wall hard and tried to get back up. The other guy kicked her in the chest. That hurt really bad, for a minute she couldn’t breathe, the stars were back.   
“Did they think little girl was going to stop us?” Bucky heard a thick Russian accent on the other side, they must’ve been close enough to Amelia for him to hear  
“Just say water Amelia” Bucky pleaded “just say it!”  
Amelia forced herself up, sure something was broken somewhere “I can do this all day, Buck”  
Bucky paced on the bathroom just waiting for the signal, he yanked the door open when he heard a knock  
“I’m so sorry” the woman he was talking to before stood there “you were gone for so long I got worried”  
Bucky smiled, he had no excuse on why he had disappeared on her or why he couldn’t rejoin her. But his mind was on Amelia, if she was doing okay, if she was still alive.

It was about an hour later when he finally heard from her and all she said was “I’m back at the plane, I really need water”  
Bucky couldn’t even remember the lame excuse her gave to the woman, he just remembers running to the plane, Wanda right behind him. When he reached Amelia he could hardly recognize her. She was bloody from head to toe. Breathing so slowly, almost not breathing at all.  
“Amelia!” He went to her side   
“Bucky” she attempted to laugh but flinched at the pain  
He lifted her up in his arms as Wanda entered the plane “we have to figure something out, she definitely has a broken leg”  
“I’m fine” Amelia smiled “I came back in one piece” she handed Bucky the flash drive, she had cuts on her knuckles, and dried blood all over her hands.

They rushed back where pepper had a group of trusted doctors take her. Bucky just sat there for hours blaming himself. He knew she needed help and never once went to do it. He knew part of him was afraid of what it meant if this chapter of his life was closed, if he allowed himself to fully understand what she meant to him, he hasn’t felt this way in years, literally. What would people say about her knowing she’s with someone like him? Would she want someone like him? Damaged goods? Night terrors? He couldn’t give her a wedding and a white picket fence, he definitely couldn’t do kids. He knew he had two options: break himself now, or break her later. 

After a while the doctors let Bucky see her. she had a really bad broken leg, few broken ribs, sprained wrist (though they said it was probably from herself), and broken collar bone. She wasn’t awake and probably wouldn’t be awake for a while. Bucky knew he had to do what he knows is the most painful thing he’s ever done, (and he’s been used as an assassin against his will), he had to leave it then and there. He got a big flower arrangement for her, red roses with some sunflowers in it. He wasn’t some idiot who picked flowers just to pick them, red roses because it literally felt like he was leaving his heart there in that room with her, yellow sunflowers because he knew the rest of his life was going to feel grey, he was leaving all the sunshine and future he had there with her.


	5. Its Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime after the mission Amelia and Bucky have a fight of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I was gone for so long. I lost motivation to write but eventually I got it back, and now I'm going to finish this story and I'm working on another Bucky fic, that will be out when I finish posting this one. Again I'm sorry

Bucky, Wanda and Amelia were all boarding the plane a day after the meeting with Pepper.  
Amelia was nervous, a lot of this rode on her back. And all she wanted to do was impress Bucky. She loved that he claimed they were they’re own team, but she really didn’t want to need him during missions, she didn’t want to put anything else on his conscience.  
Wanda spent some of the flight getting to know Amelia and getting a better understanding of what their angle was.  
Bucky spent time on his phone, texting Sam about his he felt weird letting a girl he liked off to fight when he was a distraction.  
Amelia spent the ride stealing glances at Bucky he’d just make some sort of eye contact with her. First she took the ignoring as she finally annoyed him, but then she thought they were at least a team he’d have to talk to her eventually. So she took charge.  
“Hey Bucky” she sat next to him “I don’t know if I made you mad at me, but could you listen when I tell you my plan?”  
Bucky was confused and at a lost for words “I- I’m not mad at you”  
“Oh” Amelia shifted “I thought you were, I’m sorry”  
Bucky smiled “I’m just texting Sam” he turned his phone toward her then quickly back at himself hoping she didn’t get to see much of the texts  
“Bucky?” Amelia turned towards him “I’m gonna do anything I have to, to get this for you, you’re my friend, like my only friend besides Scott, this means as much to you as it does me”  
Bucky and Amelia had some laughs for the rest of the flight. As soon as the landed they dressed up in their outfits. Wanda has a long black dress, her long red hair in a bun at the base of her neck, Bucky look incredible, like absolute perfection, an all black tux and white bow tie. Amelia was in her official avenger outfit all black skin tight with a utility belt. Wanda headed out first, giving Bucky the perfect opportunity to talk to Amelia before this all went down.  
“Hey, listen” he grabbed her arm “as your friend I’m demanding you come back in one piece”  
She smiled, his grip was gentle but tight, made her weak at the knees “Buck” she put a hand over his “I’m gonna need more convincing than that”  
“Well, I’ll bring you over to my place and supply the beer this time”  
“I thought that was your sanctuary”  
“Well I’ll owe you, just be careful”  
“Alright buck, it’s a date”  
Bucky’s heart could’ve leapt out of his chest, is that what he asked her? A date? Was he ready?

Bucky and Wanda entered the party while Amelia went to find a way in  
“So” Wanda walked next to him “you and Amelia? It’s cute”  
Bucky coughed on his champagne “no, well kinda but no?”  
“You know what I had with Vision, don’t wait to say how you feel, with our work anything could happen.” Wanda gave him a sympathetic smile “go mingle I see the host”  
Bucky walked around for a bit, found a pretty girl who he could hold somewhat of a conversation with, it was intriguing for a bit until he heard Amelia on the ear piece.  
“I got a way in” she breathed “I’m in the air ducts now”  
Bucky smiled, he was just happy to hear her voice  
“Ya know buck” Amelia continued in his ear piece “when I come over I wanna pick the movie we watch it’s only fair, I mean I’m in an air duct for you”  
Bucky chuckled, hoping it at least went with whatever the woman was talking about, and he assumed it did as she was smiling too.  
“I found the computer” Amelia squealed “two big guards, but sure I can take them”  
She moved the vent and dropped between the two guards  
Bucky could hear grunts and punches landing, he felt so anxious, he tried so hard to just focus on the woman in front of him, he nodded at whatever she said and she laughed  
“Okay, I’m plugging the flash drive in” Amelia finally announced to them. He looked to see Wanda with the host, she pulled him close to her then in a room where she could work over his mind.  
“Shit” Amelia muttered “I’m under the desk there’s two more guards in”  
Bucky excused himself to the bathroom “what do they look like?” he asked as soon as the door closed  
“Fuck” she semi yelled, he heard more grunts and punches  
Amelia was holding her own much to her surprise. These guys were just as big as Bucky, if not bigger. She was doing well until one got her right in the nose “ow” was all she could mutter, she saw stars for a second, taster the blood before she felt it. She quickly wiped her nose but before she knew it she was thrown into the door, if she didn’t have good training she would’ve gone through it.  
“Are you okay?” She heard Bucky ask her  
“I’m good Buck” she yelled as she was thrown back over to the computer, she quickly typed as one of the men charged at her and threw her over the desk, she hit the wall hard and tried to get back up. The other guy kicked her in the chest. That hurt really bad, for a minute she couldn’t breathe, the stars were back.  
“Did they think little girl was going to stop us?” Bucky heard a thick russian accent on the other side, they must’ve been close enough to Amelia for him to hear  
“Just say water Amelia” Bucky pleaded “just say it!”  
Amelia forced herself up, sure something was broken somewhere “I can do this all day, Buck”  
Bucky paced on the bathroom just waiting for the signal, he yanked the door open when he heard a knock  
“I’m so sorry” the woman he was talking to before stood there “you were gone for so long I got worried”  
Bucky smiled, he had no excuse on why he had disappeared on her or why he couldn’t rejoin her. But his mind was on Amelia, if she was doing okay, if she was still alive.

It was about an hour later when he finally heard from her and all she said was “I’m back at the plane, I really need water”  
Bucky couldn’t even remember the lame excuse her gave to the woman, he just remembers running to the plane, Wanda right behind him. When he reached Amelia he could hardly recognize her. She was bloody from head to toe. Breathing so slowly, almost not breathing at all.  
“Amelia!” He went to her side  
“Bucky” she attempted to laugh but flinched at the pain  
He lifted her up in his arms as Wanda entered the plane “we have to figure something out, she definitely has a broken leg”  
“I’m fine” Amelia smiled “I came back in one piece” she handed Bucky the flash drive, she had cuts on her knuckles, and dried blood all over her hands.

They rushed back where pepper had a group of trusted doctors take her. Bucky just sat there for hours blaming himself. He knew she needed help and never once went to do it. He knew part of him was afraid of what it meant if this chapter of his life was closed, if he allowed himself to fully understand what she meant to him, he hasn’t felt this way in years, literally. What would people say about her knowing she’s with someone like him? Would she want someone like him? Damaged goods? Night terrors? He couldn’t give her a wedding and a white picket fence, he definitely couldn’t do kids. He knew he had two options: break himself now, or break her later. 

After a while the doctors let Bucky see her. she had a really bad broken leg, few broken ribs, sprained wrist (though they said it was probably from herself), and broken collar bone. She wasn’t awake and probably wouldn’t be awake for a while. Bucky knew he had to do what he knows is the most painful thing he’s ever done, (and he’s been used as an assassin against his will), he had to leave it then and there. He got a big flower arrangement for her, red roses with some sunflowers in it. He wasn’t some idiot who picked flowers just to pick them, red roses because it literally felt like he was leaving his heart there in that room with her, yellow sunflowers because he knew the rest of his life was going to feel grey, he was leaving all the sunshine and future he had there with her.


	6. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the Amelia and Bucky have reconciled what could this mean for them, could they take a step forward?

Amelia headed down to her date. He was an asain American man, look about 25, taller than her but that wants hard to do, and very nice looking, but he wasn’t Bucky.  
“Hey” he smiled at her “Amelia right?”  
“Yeah” she smiled back “Jin right?”  
“You got it” he held out a hand for her and they headed for a walk. It was some nice conversation back and forth for a bit, asking about work and basic things until   
“How do you know peter? He asked   
“I met him when he was still an intern at with tony” she lied as they walked “I work at avenger headquarters”   
“Wow” he chuckled, “sorry about the loss of mr. stark then, though I don’t really agree with a lot of things he did”   
She very desperately wanted to change the subject but didn’t want to be rude, she just nodded her head  
“I know it’s your job and all, but don’t you wish the avengers just wasn’t a thing?” He asked, chuckling lightly   
She stopped in her tracks “uhh no?” She felt so confused “why would anyone want that?”  
“Well first off they destroy the city over and over again” he laughed like it was a joke   
“And they save the world” she took a step away from him very aware of their hands interlocked  
“We have a military for a reason, they just get in the way” he tugged on her lightly to get the walk going again  
“Uh no “they” don’t, they deal with other worldly issues like I don’t know THANOS” she snatched her hand away  
“Maybe if they didn’t show off he wouldn’t have came here” he acted as if he knew the facts   
“I’m sorry, you’re a teacher?” She was so mad and confused on why he thought he had the facts  
“They literally caused everyone to blimp”   
“What the hell is a blimp?”  
“It’s what the kids call the disappearing”  
“We didn’t cause the “blimp” we brought everyone back, everyone we could, and you really shouldn’t talk on things you have no idea about, people lost their lives and people lost their family”  
“We?”  
“Yeah, we, I’m an avenger, so I’m going to go cause I don’t think this is going anywhere” she motioned between them  
He just put hands up in defense “listen, we can do dinner and try to get past a disagreement”  
She limped forward some to continue the walk, the rest of the way was pretty much silent. 

When they finally got to the restaurant, they were still pretty silent  
“So who is all on the avengers squad now?” He asked as politely as he could  
“Well there’s me, Wanda, spider man, ant man, falcon, and Bucky” she smiled at bucky's name.  
“A lot of animals” he laughed “who’s Bucky”  
“Well he was known as winter soldier but-“  
“Winter soldier!?” He whisper yelled cutting her off  
“Yeah” she laughed slightly confused   
“Oh you mean the assassin?” He looked at her with disgust   
“He’s better now” she defended Bucky “how do you know that?”  
“There’s videos of his attacks all over”   
“Listen he was brain-“  
“I don’t believe that for a second” he cut her off again, annoying her even more “that winter soldier should’ve been put down”  
“BUCKY” she corrected him “is an American soldier who was brainwashed for years, I wouldn’t expect someone as close minded as you to fully understand the kind of person he is. Which is kind and gentle, not to mention worldly smart, always up to learn, funny as hell, and an overall good person who I believe you should take notes from, have a nice life”   
She really wished she could faster than she did, but moved faster than she was supposed to feeling pain her her leg, she ignored and texted Bucky. 

Bucky sat there, it felt like it was about an hour after she left when he got a text. He knew it was bad to feel happy that the date was over so quickly but he just couldn’t help it. He felt butterflies just knowing he was going to be close to her again.

After waiting around a bit Bucky had a knock on his door  
“Hey” he smiled closing his door behind him, feeling like he was way too giddy for the look on her face “how’d it go?”  
“He was the worst” she opened her door for them “hated the avengers, hated you”  
“Ouch” he said mockingly putting his metal arm over his chest   
She smiled slightly “I just shouldn’t date, not until the perfect guy finally asks me out”  
Now he felt her eyes on him waiting for some kind of reaction   
“But I don’t think that will ever happen” she tried to back tract “No ones perfect and just cause you like someone doesn’t mean they like you back”   
He just laughed, a painful laugh knowing it wasn’t him.   
She handed him a beer and got her tv ready “I know we said movie but I can’t think of anything good right now”  
Bucky just stared at the tv knowing he couldn’t suggest anything, he hasn’t gotten acquainted with everything that’s new. Sam has suggested many different movies and shows for him to watch, but Bucky just never had spare time before. Now all he wants to do is spend it with Amelia.

“Have you seen the office?” She asked him  
“I haven’t seen anything” he shrugged   
“I figure it’s nothing triggering for either of us” she joined him on the couch playing the first episode for them. 

They weren’t close on the couch but they weren’t far apart, Bucky could still take in her scent and she could still feel Bucky's body heat radiate off him. After a few episodes she felt comfortable enough to lay her head on Bucky's lap, he didn’t seem to mind so she figured it was okay to stay.  
“My leg hurts so bad” she finally admitted   
Bucky didn’t answer he was freaking out inside, was he breathing normal? Where should he put his hands? Was it okay to laugh if something was funny? Could she hear his heart trying to leap out of his chest? He just sat his hand on his chest not thinking about how awkward he liked until she looked up at him funnily   
“Is that comfortable?” She laughed at him a little   
“I didn’t know what to do with them” he laughed along  
She just placed his metal one on her head and the other around her side as a response watching his reaction as she moved them, afraid of overstepping in some way.   
“Seems relaxing” he tried to sound calm  
She just smiled at him, it felt like a different smile to him  
“What?” He smiled at her  
“You’re just” she paused for a bit trying to find the perfect word for him “everything to me”  
She leaned up pressing her lips softly against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and stopping in. Please leave comments on ways I can improve the story!


	7. Reason

Bucky felt like everything was a dream, what she said, the way she said it, his hand placement, the way her soft lips felt against his.

As quickly as her lips touched his she pulled them away “sorry” she whispered   
“Why?” He asked his eyes still closed   
“You don’t like me” she was still so close to him, he could feel her breath against his lips.  
“Are you crazy?” he laughed pulling away so he could look at her   
“Well you yelled at me last time me talked”  
Bucky felt like an idiot, but in the back of his mind he knew no matter what he couldn’t give her what she wanted in life, but maybe for now he could enjoy the kiss. He leaned back in, closer to her face “I can show you how much I like you”

They stayed that way for a bit. Bucky's arms in the same position as before, the metal one pulling her face closer until their lips touch again.

Softly at first, then more urgently like they’ve waited their whole lives for this one moment. Bucky shifted on top of her, thigh between her legs, her hands in his hair, metal one in the same spot, other on her hip sliding up to her chest, making her back arch, hips grind on his thigh and a quite yet obvious moan escape her throat.   
“Maybe we should slow down” Bucky said against her lips  
“If you want” she said softly, mentally slapping her self.   
Bucky rested his head against hers feeling tight everywhere and threw himself at the other end of the couch.   
She sat up slowly fixing her dress “sorry Bucky”  
He just did an awkward smile and head nod, it’s been years since he’s felt this way, years since he’s been touched that way. Would he even know what to do anymore? Sam would tell him stories and he could hardly keep up with that, how could he please someone like her?  
She just sat watching trying so hard not to look over in his direction, feeling so embarrassed with herself, but couldn’t help replaying it in her head. They way his lips felt, the way he tasted better than she could ever dream of.   
“Do you think I should go?” he whispered   
“No” she whispered back to him  
He was surprised by her response but couldn’t help but feel happy, he got more time with her but felt so aware of his tightness.   
After a bit she got up and cleaned the empty beer bottles, busying herself not saying anything to him until she felt she had a brilliant idea.  
“Do you think you could spend the night?”   
“What?” Bucky turned to her  
She walked over to him and sat next to him “I’ve been nervous ever since the Zumo mission, I’m not exactly in the state to fight, I’ll just feel better knowing your here”  
“But I’d only be across the hall”   
“But that’s not here, if something happens I couldn’t exactly warn you”  
“Where would I sleep?” He felt himself giving in  
“With me silly”   
“I have to get night clothes” Bucky slowly got up “I’ll be quick, just a quick shower and clothes”  
“You promise not to forget about me?” She stood up too  
“I’ll be quick” he put a hand on her cheek and quickly went to his apartment.

He took a quick shower and changed into fresh boxers, socks, and an old tee shirt. He knew it was most likely going to come off, mostly because he didn’t sleep with one and he wanted to be shirtless around her. He quickly walked back into her apartment finding her on the couch wearing a black cropped tank top and black shorts, her hair was damp showing she also took a shower. 

“Hey” she smiled at him “you didn’t forget”  
“Could never” he smiled back and held out a hand for her, she ran over to him and took it, leading him to her bed room. 

They laid awkwardly for a short minute before Bucky put his metal arm around her, like he did it every night, like it was a part of his nightly routine. She scooted closer to him and they laid pretty comfortably. Just listening to the world around them. Pudding purring at the end of the bed. Their breathing. Bucky was sure this was the reason everything happened to him, so he can live in this moment, with a girl that was better than any girl he could think of. Eventually he could hear her breathing change and he knew she was asleep and could feel himself drifting off.   
And Bucky slept with no night terrors cuddled up to Amelia. Everything was peaceful until the both woke up to noises in her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and stopping in. Please leave comments on ways I can improve the story!


End file.
